(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the field generating electrodes. A voltage may be applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, for determining orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, such that images displayed by the liquid crystal display may be controlled.
A conventional liquid crystal display may include two substrates for accommodating the field generating electrodes and other constituent elements. The two substrates may undesirably contribute weight, thickness, cost, and manufacturing time of the conventional liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.